


Perfect Timing

by helsinkibaby



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is smiling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> For the day 6 of August Rush Almost Human picture of Richard smiling in the bullpen.

It's the end of another long shift but Richard is smiling. 

Which in and of itself is nothing unusual; after all, it's good to wrap up a case and leave on a high note. 

But that's not why he's smiling. 

He's smiling because he's just seen Kennex finally grow a pair and go over and ask Stahl out for dinner, and because she's just put Kennex out of everyone else's misery and said yes, like they all knew she would. 

But why he's really smiling? 

Is because this was his week in the book they were running and there's a tidy sum with his name on it in Henderson's locker. 

"Perfect timing, Kennex," he says to himself as he watches Kennex and Stahl leave, Kennex even being brave enough to put a hand on the small of her back as they walk. "Perfect timing."


End file.
